


Possibilities

by ami_ven



Category: Bombshells (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Found Family, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I’m beginning to think we really will win this war.”
Relationships: John Constantine & Raven & Zatanna Zatara, John Constantine/Zatanna Zatara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 22 challenge 40 quick fic round-up, prompt 17 “To the gypsy that remains faces freedom with little fear / I have no fear, I have only love” (“Gypsy”, by Fleetwood Mac)

“For the first time,” said Zatanna, softly, “I’m beginning to think we really will win this war.”

John frowned. “You didn’t think so before, love?”

“I _hoped_ , but that’s not the same thing.”

“No,” he agreed. “What changed your mind?”

Zatanna smiled. “You. Raven. Possibilities. I can’t help thinking, now… Maybe, when the war is over, the three of us can find a place to… make this family official.”

“Can’t say I ever considered myself a family man,” John admitted. “But that… that’s a hell of a thing to be fighting for.”

“Yes, it is. And it might even work.”

THE END


End file.
